Together with You
by Yukori Kazaqi
Summary: pria yang telah bersama dengan nya dengan kurun waktu dua tahun pergi meninggalkan nya hanya karena tuntutan sekolah dan perjodohan yang dipaksakan oleh kedua orang tua nya, namun dirinya tau, dia akan selalu mencintai nya.


**DISCLAMER NARUTO IS MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Genre : Hurt and romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit berwarna kelabu, bersiap menurunkan kembali titik- titik air pada bumi yang kering karena selalu ditimpa sinar matahari. Seorang gadis sedang melamun di bangku cafe dengan Earphone yang menutupi telinga nya dan jaket Hoodie yang menutupi kepala dan tubuh nya yang mungil. Tangan nya yang kurus dan putih mengaduk- aduk Orange Juice nya tanpa niat.

Pandangan nya kosong dan jejak air mata yang menghiasi pipi gadis itu membuat nya tampak seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup nya. Mata Lavender gadis itu berpaling kearah jendela bersar disamping nya yang menampilkan rintik- rintik gerimis.

Dua tangan nya melipat dimeja, wajah nya ia benamkan disana. Air mata jatuh bersamaan dengan rintik- rintik hujan yang turun kembali untuk menyirami bumi.

Ingatan nya memutar memori yang baru saja dirasakan nya. pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasih nya sejak tiga tahun lalu itu memutuskan pergi hanya karena mengejar sekolah nya di California, menyisakan harapan semu yang tidak berarti apa- apa untuk Hinata.

**FLASH BACK ON**

Hinata Hyuuga menunggu orang yang sudah menjadi kekasih tiga tahun lama nya itu dengan perasaan yang berbunga. Pasal nya, sudah seminggu kekasih nya pergi tanpa ada kabar, dan tadi menelfon nya untuk mengadakan pertemuan itu. Pancaran mata nya berbinar saat mengingat ia akan bertemu dengan kekasih nya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Mata nya menengok gelisah kearah pintu kaca cafe yang mesih tertutup. Ah, disana, Sasuke sedang berdiri dengan tangan yang dimasukan ke saku nya serta tatapan nya yang dingin. Uh, harus Hinata akui, ia terpesona lagi oleh kekasih nya itu.

Hinata mengangkat melambaikan tangan nya pada Sasuke dengan maksud agar Sasuke mengetahui keberadaan nya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri Hinata yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Hati nya mendadak mencelos dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjut nya, ia sudah menyiapkan mental selama seminggu dengan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini.

"Sasu- kun. Kau kemana saja? " Tanya Hinata memeluk Sasuke singkat. Sasuke balas memeluk Hinata, dan dengan cepat melepaskan nya membuat hati Hinata sedikit mencelos. Pandangan Sasuke kearah Hinata terlihat datar dan dingin membuat hati Hinata gelisah, apa yang terjadi selama seminggu ini hingga kekasih nya itu berubah?

"Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu, Hinata. " Ujar Sasuke dengan datar. Ia sedikit merapatkan Hoodie nya sebelum menatap Hinata dalam membuat gadis itu sedikit gelisah.

"Hei, kau terlihat serius sekali Sasu- kun. Ah, badan mu terlihat sedikit kurus. Kantung mata mu juga menghitam, kau kurang tidur, eh? " Ujar Hinata menyentuh kelopak mata Sasuke.

Sasuke memjamkan mata, menikmati saat terakhir nya dengan gadis yang dicintai nya sebelum ia pergi. meninggalkan sang gadis tercinta dan meninggalkan teman- teman nya yang ada disini. Namun, Sasuke seakan tersadar, dengan kasar ia menepis tangan Hinata yang mengusap lembut kelopak mata nya. Hati Hinata mencelos kembali, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan sekasar itu pada nya.

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkan ku. " Ujar Sasuke dingin. Mata nya menatap luar cafe yang dinding nya dilapisi kaca tembus pandang membuat pemandangan Konoha terlihat jelas oleh mata nya yang berwarna Onyx.

"Eh, kenapa? " Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit bergetar. Pandangan nya menatap Sasuke dengan alis mengernyit, fikiran nya mulai dihiasi oleh yang tidak- tidak.

"Mulai saat ini kita putus. " Sasuke berkata dengan datar dan dingin membuat Hinata yang mendengar nya membelalak, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan itu kepada nya.

"A-apa? " Hinata berucap lirih dengan air mata yang ada di sudut mata nya. Sasuke tetap tidak melirik ke arah Hinata, ia tahu gadis itu sedang terguncang, ia pun sama, selama seminggu ini ia terguncang karena memikirkan kata ini.

Air mata mengalir diwajah Hinata yang pucat, setitik air menjadi deras di permukaan pipi Hinata yang tembam. Sasuke serasa mencelos dengan keadaan ini, ia sudah menyiapkan mental nya untuk melihat Hinata menangis, namun tidak seperti bayangan, tetap saja Sasuke merasa hati dan jantung nya diremas oleh tangan tak kasat mata saat melihat Hinata menangis.

Tidak tau kah kau Hinata, Selama seminggu, Sasuke tertekan karena mu. Sasuke terlalu menyayangi dan mencintai mu hingga ia tidak rela melihat wajah mu yang sedang menangis itu walau selewat pandang saja. Tidak tau kah kau Hinata, bahwa kekasih yang selama ini kau mencintai itu sangat mencintai mu melebihi cinta mu pada nya hingga hati nya menjerit saat kau meneteskan air mata mu.

"Kita putus. Aku akan kulian di california menamatkan gelar sarjana ku disana. " Ujar Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata yang kini sudah dibanjiri air mata.

Tidak tau kah kau Sasuke, hati Hinata hancur saat kau mengatakan itu pada nya. Sasuke tau, sangat tau jika Hinata akan seperti ini, namun bayangan dan asli nya berbeda. Hati Sasuke juga sakit melihat Hinata seperti ini. Ia ingin menghapus butiran air mata itu dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata tidak boleh menangis.

"Kenapa harus disana. Disini juga banyak Universitas yang tidak kalah dibanding disana. " Hinata mencoba menyanggah dan memegang tangan Sasuke yang terasa dingin dikulit nya yang pucat. Mata Onyx itu menatap hampa pemandangan diluar, fikiran nya kini sedang berada bersama gadis yang sudah lama mendiami hati nya, bahkan mungkin untuk selama nya.

"Ayahku menginginkan ku sekolah disana. " Ujar Sasuke dingin dan melepaskan tangan Hinata dari tangan nya. Sasuke ingin menjerit sekarang, bisakah tuhan menghentikan waktu dan membiarkan Hinata bersama nya tanpa ada waktu yang terus berjalan? Ia sudah menderita dari kecil dengan ayah nya yang selalu membandingkan nya dengan sang kakak, sekarang, kenapa juga tuhan harus membiarkan nya menderita dengan memisahkan diri nya bersama sang kekasih.

"Kita bisa berhubungan jarak jauh. " Ujar Hinata dengan senyum nya yang terasa hambar. Sasuke menatap mata Hinata yang sedang mengeluarkan air mata nya, menghapus butiran air mata yang menetes dari mata nya yang menurut Sasuke indah. Ia menatap mata Hinata dalam, mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada gadis yang sedang ada didepan Sasuke itu dengan hanya menatap mata nya.

Sasuke tersenyum hambar dan menghapus butiran air mata yang turun kembali dari wajah gadis nya, gadis yang sudah menjadi pujaan hati nya selama ini, gadis yang akan selalu mendiami hati nya untuk selama nya.

"Setelah aku menyelesaikan kuliah ku, aku akan segera menikah dengan gadis pilihan ayah. " Ujar Sasuke menurunkan kembali tangan nya dari pipi Hinata. Semyum hambar yang tadi sempat ada di wajah nya hilang sudah, digantikan dengan tatapan sendu nya.

Hinata menangis terisak mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang terasa sebagai ditusuk ribuan samurai peninggalan Hyuuga, sakit. Sakit nya tidak terdefinisi kan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menolak? " Ujar Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke. Mata Lavender nya yang selalu ceria kini sendu, tatapan mata memohon dikeluarkan Hinata agar Sasuke tidak pergi dari sisi nya.

"Jangan egois, aku akan pergi sekarang. Pakai ini, diluar dingin, aku mencintai mu. " Ujar Sasuke melepaskan Hoodie nya yang berwarna coklat pada Hinata, dan memakaikan kepada gadis itu.

Hinata memejamkan mata nya. membiarkan sentuhan Sasuke melekat erat di tubuh nya sebelum pemuda itu pergi dari sisi nya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku mencintai mu. " Ujar Sasuke memberikan kecupan terakhir nya dalam di kening Hinata sebagai salam perpisahan mereka.

Hinata memejamkan mata nya, mengingat kembali memori- memori manis yang terjadi sejak di kelas satu senior High School bersama dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan kecupan nya dan menghapus butiran air mata yang kembali jatuh di wajah Hinata sebelum melangkah pergi dari hadapan gadis itu yang sedang manatap nya hampa dan air mata yang mengucur deras di wajah nya.

Ia mendudukan tubuh nya di kursi yang tadi ia duduki menangis terisak tanpa ada suara yang ikut serta dalam tangis menyedihkan nya ini.

Namun Hinata tidak pernah tau, Sasuke juga menangis ketika sedang berada di luar cafe, menatap Hinata yang ada didalam dengan sendu sebelum mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak akan pernah Hinata duga.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata, mencintaimu. Selama nya akan selalu mencintaimu walau maut memisahkan kita nanti ny, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Jadi jangan menangis lagi. " Ujar Sasuke dari luar cafe dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi nya yang tirus, bersamaan dengan itu ia melangkah menjauhi cafe dengan perasaan hampa.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Hinata memandang hujan yang turun dengan hampa. Hujan memang menghapus kesedihan nya, namun kenapa hujan juga mendatangkan kesedihan untuk nya.

Hinata menghela nafas, ia tersenyum, setidak nya ada hal terakhir yang Sasuke berikan untuk dijadikan kehangatan terakhir untuk nya. bersamaan dengan itu Hinata melangkah menjauhi cafe dengan mengeratkan Hoodie yang Sasuke berikan pada nya.

Tidak akan terasa dingin karena kehangatan akan selalu menyertai nya karena Hinata tau, Sasuke mencintai nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana sama Fic ini. Ini fic dengan genre Hurt pertama Yuko lohh. Semoga para Reader suka ya, dengan Fic Yuko yang terkesan abal ini.

Salam cinta, Yukori Kazaqi


End file.
